Finding You Again
by love-matcher
Summary: Roxas leaves Axel and the orginization... Will they meet again? Get back together? These characters are not mine, they belong to Kingdom hearts... But I'm still going to play with them at my own will...
1. Prolouge

I looked around the castle and didn't find him anywhere. I ran to the main entrance and see his cloak slip out the front doors. I caught the door just as it was about to close and saw him walk towards town with a bag over his shoulder.

I ran down the steps and after him, catching up to him just as he got into town. "Wait Roxas!" I said grabbing his hand, like I had done so many times before. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. "Please… don't leave me…" He turned to me, slow-like as if he was going to be seeing something dreadful and locked his Caribbean blue eyes with my bright emerald green ones.

He looked me up and down and back up into my eyes, showing no emotion what-so-ever like mine were, not trying to show emotion even though mine were starting to now that he was in my grasp. "No one would miss me…" I squeezed his hand tight, not wanting him to go.

"You know I would miss you, why are you leaving just when everything is good now? Do you hate me? What did I do?"

He didn't say anything at first. "Don't worry about it, you'll find someone else and forget me..." Next thing I know he took his hand out of mine forcefully and slowly walked away.

You know that feeling you get when you get the wind knocked out of you? Well imagine your lungs being ripped out, and the heart that you really don't have gone.

I dropped to my knees in the rain puddles that were just now forming from the rain and closed my eyes as he walked away. I sighed and opened my eyes to see my lover… disappear forever…

Well maybe not forever…


	2. Missing you :1:

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself staring at the ceiling of my dark room, one of my arms around Jess, my latest girlfriend. I sighed and took my arms from around her, stretched, and got out of bed.

Pulling on my pants from last night, I walked towards the window to open the drapes, which were, like everything in this room, different shades of Caribbean blue. There was also some gold so it doesn't look all out like an ice box.

I know you are asking me _'Why those colors?'_ Well… there significant to the golden hair and Caribbean blue eyes of my once lover… Roxas.

It has been ten years since the end of our relationship. It was a hard 10 years but I got through it just like he did. Both going and doing what we were destined to do now that we have hearts, to have a chance to be human.

After a while of trying to find out things, staying with Demyx for a while until I went to look for a job. I got lucky, getting it at a near by restaurant. I progressed there from a dishwasher boy, and then became a chef, when I was good enough to start cooking professionally.

Now I own the restaurant I first started at and some others.

The owner of the first restaurant had sort of adopted me as a son he never had, he passed away and left the restaurant to me in his will. And since then I didn't have that many problems with money.

I like this life I'll admit, but it would be better if Roxas was here with me. I haven't as much from anyone from the old days except Riku and Sora. Which leads me to tell you that Riku is now married to Sora, and they both havent heard from Roxas since their wedding. I went yes, since I was catering and was Riku's best man. Roxas was Sora's.

_FLASHBACK_

_While we were standing at the alter me and Roxas had our eyes locked to one another's and when the cerimoney was over and Sora and Riku kissed, he rushed away saying he had to help set up with his band. I was disappointed that he would just up and ignore me like that after all we have been through together. I mean I was his lover for craps sakes. And he has no idea how much it hurt for me to see him walk away from me like that… again._

_All throughout reception I was only able to watch Roxas perform and sing with his band. His songs making me want to cry. I mean the lyrics were just… depressing and were all about loves of the past, how loves will eventually find us in the future and or present._

_Now what really sucked was that I couldn't even catch him afterwards because one of my restaurants had called about a catering problem. At that moment I wished sometimes I didn't own anything._

_When I came back, I had hoped to be able to talk to Roxas, but when I asked Riku said he had left or something rather._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And that was a couple of years ago.

I sent him letters don't get me wrong but only to get two in return. He told me he was doing alright with the band, and how he had made some new singles and that they were just coming out on top of the charts. How he and his _**boyfriend**,_ _oh how I hate the thought of **MY ROXAS** with another man_. Yet am happy because they are having troubles with the fact that Roxas can't be in the same place for any given amount of time before he has to do another concert. If I was still his lover I wouldn't have cared about that because the music ment something to him. But alas I'm not so I have to keep my yap to myself.

After all that he has the nerve to signs his letters with Love Roxas, which always confuses me making me think, _'Does he still like me or not?! I wish he would stop tormenting and confusing me and just tell me what is on his damn mind and tell me how he feels… The arrogant brat.'_

I sigh. Thinking about Roxas was always somewhat of a painful thing for me because I don't know if he still liked me like he did when we were back at the Organization together, or if he just likes to torment me. But I need to stop thinking about him, because my chest aches again.

I look out the window and put my forehead against the glass and my forearm above it. It was nice out today, the sky was a perfect blue, the sun making the ocean colors look like my room. I smiled when I thought that it would be a good day to go surfing and have sea salt ice cream. Then my smile turns into a frown when I realized that that is what me and Roxas used to do. I sigh yet again, telling myself there is no way I could _not_ think of Roxas.

I look back to the bed to see Jess awake and looking at me with her big lustful eyes. I give her a small smile and walk back to her, she returns it. "Morning sunshine," I say to her as I sat down on the bed.

She yawns. "Morning." I take her hand and pull her out of bed, neither of us not caring that she was standing there naked. She put her lips to mine and I trail my tongue along her lip, wanting entrance. She melts easily and lets my tongue enter her warm mouth.

Next thing I know my pants are already around my ankles and I'm stepping out of them. She puts her hands on the back around my neck and pulls back from my lips, looking in my eyes with an evil grin that makes me shudder and whispered evilly, "Want to get wet?" Right then if someone asked me about Roxas, I would've been all _"Roxas who?"_

* * *

Sorry guys… guy on girl smut in this part of the story, it's not gay and we all want gay!! This is a gay only story… and that's why you wanted to read this in the first place! Just admit it… you like the butt smex… Heck I'll admit I love it so you won't feel bad! I originally had wanted to put the butt smex in here but I thought better of it. I sought out to tease you guys… hehehe….  


End file.
